In a teaching environment, a teacher can provide a lesson to one or more students. However, the teacher can be unaware of the thoughts of the students during the lesson. In some cases, the students can fail to comprehend important key concepts or relationships between two or more key concepts provided in the lesson. The teacher can be unaware of the comprehension failure until an assessment occurs days, weeks, or months after the lesson was provided if at all.